


History

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Keep Holding On [17]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	History

Theme: History   
Summary: Teaching sucked.

* * *

Z pushed open the doors to the classroom, watching warily as the children quieted down almost immediately. She was slowly learning not to trust the little demons. As if it could read her mind, the baby delivered a swift, hearty kick to her spine. 

“Okay class, if you’ll remember, we left off on the history of Rangers. Now, I assume that you all are wanting to one day wear a Morpher, correct?” she asked, noting that most of the kids raised their hands. 

“If you want to wear that Morpher, then you need to realize the history behind it, and why knowing history can prevent it from happening again in the future.” Sam raised his hand. 

“Yes Sam? You have a question?” 

“Yeah. Why bother learning history? It’s not like it’s important anyway,” he griped, slouching in his chair. Sam was quite bright, and willing to apply himself to excellent results when he chose to, but history seemed hard for him to grasp. Z smiled to herself as she remembered Sam from the future, and was willing to bet that he thought history was rather important. 

“Because history has a nasty little habit of repeating itself if you’re not careful. Okay, you all remember what happened to A-Squad, correct?” Her students nodded, and she continued. “Now imagine if we forgot what happened. Someone later down the line might decide that Rangers should not be arrested, and release them. What would happen then?” she asked. 

“They would get loose, and destroy SPD again?” Victoria Blevins offered. 

“Very good Tori. So it’s important to remember our history, and strive to maintain the examples set by our ancestors. Now, who remembers what team we left off with yesterday?” she asked as she sat on the edge of her desk. Man, did her feet ache. She was so gonna hurt Sky for sticking her with teaching duty until she took maternity leave. 

“The Turbo Rangers had just been defeated by Divatox, and she was running away to a meeting with some Dark guy,” Victor prompted her. 

“Very good! Now, the Rangers are without any powers, and they now know that an entire federation of evil exists. So what do they do? They steal a spaceship, and head for deep space.”

* * *

“Okay, your homework assignment is to ask your parents what team of Rangers they remember, and why. Due on my desk when you come in tomorrow!” she called after the stampeding rush of children. 

A chuckle made her look up at the open windows, where Jack was leaning in. “They gone for the day?” he asked despite knowing the answer. 

“Yeah, finally. How come Syd isn’t stuck with teaching?” she asked as she packed her things, ready to go home. 

“Because she has the dubious honor of being the Commander’s wife,” he retorted before vanishing. She sighed, shaking her head as she made her way to the main doors. All of them had changed so much since first accessing the Morphing Grid, and all for the better, in her opinion. 

Watching Bridge wave as he came in for the night shift, she grinned. Yeah, it was very important to know your history.


End file.
